Creatures
Every Creativerse-world is inhabited by 14 imaginative Creatures, divided into 42 subtypes. Nearly all biomes made of solid rocks on the surface have their own endemic animal population and also all the different underground-layers. The reason for this is that nearly all Creatures can only spawn on specific natural blocks and/or when certain parameters are met, like on or around Cacti during the day, on corrupted blocks in complete darkness, only in Woodlands, Forests or Grasslands during night-times, etc. Each creature type has a special behavior-pattern and a unique "fighting"-style (a few will run away instead of fighting though), like poisoning player characters, sending them flying, setting them on fire... or calling out to their "relatives" to help them in their fight. Creatures will only spawn when player characters get into a certain "range" (at about range of sight, but not directly, since also night creatures will spawn in underground Caves in a certain range additionally). It seems that only a maximum amount of Creatures is able to spawn within a certain radius too. When all player characters leave an area, the Creatures that have spawned will vanish after a while; sometimes very quickly even. In Creativerse 13 Creatures are peaceful (all of them spawn on surface blocks during the day), 8 Creatures are runaways (5 of them are ghosts that only spawn "naturally" during event times around halloween and/or christmas), 21 Creatures are aggressive (4 daylight-loving surface-dwellers, 1 giant boss-mob, 7 night creatures, 6 corrupted creatures, and 3 other underground creatures). All creatures are tameable, except for the 5 ghost types that only appear by themselves during holiday events. Many creatures will run from nearby fights, explosions or the like while showing specific "scared"-animations. Some creatures can also be "charmed" by Perfumes and made to follow player characters for a while, which is different from actually taming them and keeping them as pets. Taming Creatures to become Pets Nearly all Creatures can be tamed by equipping and using a Taming Collar (hold left mouse button by default) on them for certain amount of time (differs depending on the creature type). Only ghost creatures and Creatures spawned by a Mob Spawner cannot be tamed. Many Creatures will fight back when being tamed, so using Stun Bombs or ladders or gaps (1 block in width and 3 blocks in height is sufficient) and/or healing potions is advised. Each Pet has it's own favorite food (check the pet window) and can be "harvested" from after being fed. Pet-harvests usually are very similar to what they would drop when being killed. A pet will provide you with its best harvest only if you have fed it it's favorite food (the EXACT type as shown in the window, for example turnip sandwich only, but no other types of sandwiches), otherwise the harvest will be less satisfying. Pets will need to be washed with a Washer after the harvest before they can get hungry again. As Pets, most Creatures have additional animations for eating and when being cleaned. They can also be "dressed" to look differently. They can be made to follow the player (now by default right after the taming was successful), to stay or to wander around - best in corrals close to players' bases. Please note that as of July 2017 Pets can still glitch downwards or upwards sometimes, even when set to "stay". You can check your map for cyan-blue dots to find your pets, since they are usually close by - perhaps in an underground cave right below, or on the roof of their stables, or in the worst case at the destination of any teleporter that they might have glitched into... Creatures can be spawned on player-made artificial biomes Currently, Creatures are made to spawn on certain natural blocks (rarely also just right next to them). Only two types of Creatures can spawn on crafted blocks: Keepas (of all kinds) and Rockzilla. Ghost creatures only spawn "naturally" during event times. Night Twiggies and Night Hoglets only spawn in certain biomes. All Creatures except for these can be made to spawn on player-made arenas (just like in Terraria for that matter). The floor of the arena / "spawner" / artificial biome has to be made out of specific blocks depending on the Creatures you want to spawn (sometimes with certain plants and/or liquids too). Ideally, the arena should be 16x16 blocks in size, since one chunk is the size of 16x16x16 blocks (the chat-command /sim will let you know more about the chunk you're in). However usually placing 10x10 blocks is already enough for Creatures to appear, sometimes even a handful of blocks will be sufficient even - but of course the chances that Creatures will appear on only a few blocks will be small. A "thickness" of only one block is sufficient for artificial biomes / arenas to work. Arenas can have more than one floor, but the rooms in between should be at least 2 blocks in height, otherwise player characters can't enter. Some Creatures require additional conditions - manc of them can only spawn in darkness for example, best achieved by adding walls and a ceiling to the respective arenas (or by making night come by using a Bed). Other creatures might need a mix of blocks to spawn (like common red Rocksters and Pebbles that spawn best on blocks of Sand but prefer some units of liquids like Water to be nearby too). Areas illuminated by artificial lighting might not even permit daytime-Creatures to spawn. Wildwood Flowers can be used to provide some light. LEDs, Hardened Lava and glowing crafted blocks/items will not illuminate their surroundings and such won't hinder Creatures from spawning either. Since only a certain maximum amount of Creatures is able to spawn within an area, make sure that there are no or not too many underground Caves below your artificial biomes - bst build them over oceans or floating in the sky. You should also know that creating several artificial biomes next to each other might result in some of them not spawning anything. Some conditions are hard or even impossible to create... For example Autumn Leafies won't always spawn in player-made autumnwood groves, or Night Hoglets and Night Twiggies seem to only appear in certain biomes, but not on player-made arenas. Also artificial biomes close to player bases (where players spawn on their touchstones) can be problematic, teleporting or running in and out of the area and then back might result in all Creatures vanishing, and other problems might occur. Currently the exact locations of such arenas and/or the surrounding temperature does not seem to matter for Creatures to spawn. For example a flat area made of Savannah Grass in the Lava layer will still make BossHogs spawn during the day and Night Pigsies during the night, or Bog Water placed into snowy biomes will make Mossy Leafies and Feral Pigsies spawn during the day despite of the cold, while a flat area made of corrupted blocks on the surface will make corrupted Creatures spawn at night or in darkness. All Creatures except for Keepas (of all kinds) and Rockzilla can also be spawned by players with a Mob Spawner too; however these Creatures are not tamable and won't drop their usual loot when killed. List of creatures currently in the game: (Currently slightly outdated.) Category:Creatures